


Enchanted

by coffeecatsme



Series: i see sparks fly whenever you smile [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Bakery AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, din comes to get cupcakes, luke owns a bakery, pure fluff, with a different tattoo each time, yes i can apparently write pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecatsme/pseuds/coffeecatsme
Summary: That’s when Luke sees it. The tattoo. It’s on the man’s bicep, small and almost unnoticeable, if not for the color. Inadvertently Luke finds himself leaning forward, trying to discern what the blob of green could be. There seems to be a circle around it, with two large ears sticking out, and a red line in the middle that looks sort of like a tongue. The legs—at least, Luke assumes the thin lines with large circles at the ends are legs—all stick out in different directions, their color a bit lighter than the green blob at the center. In the middle of all of that there are blue eyes, and Luke can almost feel them stare at him even though the tattoo isn’t even oriented towards him.A chuckle escapes Luke’s lips without his intention. The tattoo is funny-looking, as if a child drew it, and Luke cannot imagine how upset the man must’ve been after the artist revealed that tattoo.Or, 5 times Din visits Luke's bakery with a new, badly drawn tattoo and 1 time Luke figures out why.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: i see sparks fly whenever you smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184489
Comments: 140
Kudos: 563





	1. Frog

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea came out of Dinluke discord and i just needed to write something fluffy aaaaaaand here we are. about 3.5 chapters of this are already done, so hopefully i'll be able to update quickly. hope you like this!
> 
> p.s. title is inspired by Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Among the dark and colorless storefronts, blacks and beiges and whites in the street, Constellation Cupcakes stands out like neon light in the night sky.

Just as its name suggests, the storefront is decorated with splatters of blues and purples and reds and yellows against a black backdrop, reminiscent of a galaxy. The cupcakes, all themed around a galaxy, pop against the background, whites and pastels and bright colors provide a nice contrast and draws the customers’ eyes in. Even just passerbys stop in front of the small bakery, eyes looking at the treats, and more than one end up coming in, requesting something they saw outside.

The inside is decorated more brightly, inspired by the mural on the wall behind the counter that Anakin and Padme Skywalker, the previous owners of the bakery, painted when Padme was pregnant with their twins Luke and Leia. It depicts a sunset over sand dunes, a small house on the corner, but instead of one sun there are two, representing their two children.

(Anakin also tells a different story sometimes, that the second sun also represents his wife, who brightens his days just as much as the real sun does. Luke doesn’t care which version is true—both make him smile whenever his eyes catch the mural.)

The rest of the walls, to match the theme, depict an alien planet, with dilapidated buildings and paintings of different creatures, all different from each other, inspired by Luke and Leia’s drawings from when they were kids, if Anakin is to be believed. Still, the story warms the customers’ hearts, so even after Luke takes over, it’s the story he tells the customers that ask about it.

The bakery, as Padme always tells it, was a passion project for her and Anakin. After college, both of them went into politics and were quickly disenchanted, and when Padme got pregnant, they both refused to raise their children in a cutthroat environment like that. Instead, they bought this little shop, decorated it, and turned into a bakery, Luke’s aunt and uncle Owen and Beru helping with money and ingredients—they own a farm not too far from the city—the first few months. Even now, years later, Owen and Beru are the first ones Luke goes to for all of the bakery’s needs. They even come over every now and then, and Aunt Beru’s signature hot chocolate is one of the bakery’s most famous drinks.

Overall, Constellation Cupcakes is perfectly situated along the street to be busy throughout the day, and Luke sometimes finds himself staying until midnight before closing shop, exhausted and aching to be home.

That Friday is no different. It’s approaching eleven and Luke is tired, already thinking about whether he can close a little bit early, when the bell over the door rings. With a soft groan he lifts his head from the counter, expecting one of his regulars—those are the only customers he usually gets this late—but instead he comes face to face with a man he’s never seen before.

And he knows he’s never seen him, because Luke would’ve _definitely_ remembered a hot guy with short brown hair and light stubble, warm brown eyes shyly looking around the bakery.

The guy hovers by the entrance for a few moments, hand still on the handle, and then his gaze turns to Luke. “Are you open?” he asks, voice soft but still husky, and Luke realizes only then that he’s been staring at his _customer_ for the last thirty seconds, lips parted and eyes blown wide, instead of inviting them in _like a good baker_ and offering sweets.

He clamps his mouth shut, pretty sure that his cheeks are flushed, and straightens up. “Yes! Yep. We are,” he stutters out, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too thin. The man steps into the bakery, a bit less hesitant now. “Sorry, I was just…” _Admiring your face._ “Tired! You know, the end of the day and all.”

A soft chuckle escapes the man’s lips. “I can imagine. This place always seems full during the day,” he says, tugging off his leather jacket— _arms._ The man has muscular _arms_ and they’re _bare now_ —and throwing it over one arm. His eyes look over the sweets and Luke forces himself to keep his eyes on the man’s face instead of staring… _where he shouldn’t be staring._ He presses his lips together and tries to remember what the man said.

“Yeah. It’s, uh, good business.” Luke shrugs, putting on a smile. “What can I get for you tonight?”

The man looks up from the sweets, brows furrowed. He seems hesitant at first. “Do you have something with chocolate?” he asks quietly. “Maybe with green frosting and some decoration?” His fingers move over the glass, pointing at the cupcakes on the top. “Maybe that one?”

Luke knows which one he’s talking about without needing to look. It’s a cupcake with bright green frosting, an alien fondant on top with three eyes and antennae, which is a favorite among the kids. “That’s our Green Menace. It’s chocolate and peanut butter cupcake with vanilla frosting,” Luke recites from memory, moving behind to grab one of them. “It’s a bit sweet, but children do like it. Would you like a sample?”

The man’s eyes flicker up. “Is that okay? I don’t want you to cut into one.”

“Oh, I don’t mind it. It’s almost closing time anyway.” _And I could use a snack._ Luke quickly grabs a plate from behind him and cuts the cupcake in two, giving one half to the man. “It’s my aunt’s favorite recipe. She used to make it for me and my sister when we were children. She wouldn’t tell me what was in it, not until I took over the place at least. She’s always particular with her recipes.” Luke presses his lips together when he realizes he’s been babbling and shrugs, even though the man doesn’t complain about it, listening to him with curious eyes. He nods and takes a small bite out of the cupcake, the jacket sliding down his arm for a moment.

That’s when Luke sees it. The tattoo. It’s on the man’s bicep, small and almost unnoticeable, if not for the color. Inadvertently Luke finds himself leaning forward, trying to discern what the blob of green could be. There seems to be a circle around it, with two large ears sticking out, and a red line in the middle that looks sort of like a tongue. The legs—at least, Luke assumes the thin lines with large circles at the ends are legs—all stick out in different directions, their color a bit lighter than the green blob at the center. In the middle of all of that there are blue eyes, and Luke can almost feel them stare at him even though the tattoo isn’t even oriented towards him.

A chuckle escapes Luke’s lips without his intention. The tattoo is funny-looking, as if a child drew it, and Luke cannot imagine how upset the man must’ve been after the artist revealed that tattoo.

“Uh.” Luke’s eyes snap up to the man, his eyes watching Luke, and he arches a brow. “Do I have frosting on my face?” the man asks, licking his lips almost inadvertently, and _no,_ Luke definitely does not stare. He just shakes his head and gestures at his arm.

“No, I was just looking at your tattoo.” Luke bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. He will _not_ make fun of a customer’s choice in tattoos, no matter how badly drawn it is. “Is that a frog?”

He fully expects the man to get offended, even hide the hideous thing, but instead the man’s face softens. “Yeah,” he murmurs, thumb brushing over the tattoo lightly, almost reverently. “You know, my friend thought it was an alien at first.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Luke deadpans, earning another laugh. He decides that he likes it. The man has a pretty laugh.

“I know it looks a bit funny, but I think it’s cute.” He shrugs, making no attempt to hide the tattoo at all, to Luke’s surprise. It’s a stark contrast to the general image of the man, with his leather jacket and band t-shirt and faded jeans, sticking out among his dark clothes. Still, Luke finds himself smiling at the tattoo.

It is adorable, at the end of the day. Janky legs and big blue eyes and all, it somehow suits the man’s soft demeanor and warm brown eyes.

“I think I’ll get the cupcake,” the man says, taking Luke out of his thoughts. Luke’s eyes snap back to his face and he nods.

“Okay. That will be two fifty per cupcake, and twelve dollars if you get six.” Luke smiles. “I can also add a drink with it. On the house. My aunt has an amazing hot chocolate recipe.”

“Uh.” The man seems hesitant at first, but then his shoulder drops. “I’ll get six. And, uh, drink is not necessary.”

“Oh, it’s totally fine. It’s an excuse for me to make some for myself, too.” He offers the man a wink. “I’ll be right back.”

Five minutes later, the man has a box of cupcakes in his hand and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He hands Luke his credit card and inadvertently, Luke looks at the name on it. _Din Djarin._ He smiles. It’s short and sweet, somehow very fitting to the man.

“Well, enjoy your cupcakes and hot chocolate,” Luke says with a grin. Din snorts, a brief smile flickering on his face.

“Trust me, where these are going, they’ll be gone in less than an hour.”

“What, you live with a bunch of children or something?”

“Something like that.” Din shrugs, eyes flickering briefly to Luke’s chest, where his nametag rests. “Thank you, Luke,” he murmurs, taking his credit card back from Luke. “For the drink as well.”

“Any time.” Luke rests his elbows on the counter and grins up to the man. “And by that, I mean _any time._ Feel free to pop in. I always have some of those alien cupcakes lying around.”

Din’s lips curl into a soft smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He nods at Luke by means of a goodbye and turns to leave, the bell ringing briefly as he opens the door. Luke watches him leave, a dreamy look on her face, and sighs when he’s sure the man is long gone. His eyes fall on one of the aliens on the wall, and he frowns.

“Hey, don’t judge me,” he murmurs, crossing his arms. “He was kind of hot. Am I not allowed to admire that?” He narrows his eyes at the alien, even sticking his tongue out when there’s no answer.

Before he turns the sign on the door back to closed, he grabs a piece of napkin and quickly draws a new cupcake idea.


	2. Cookie Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been swamped with work lately, but i have a few chapters of this written so i just wanted to post this. hope you like it!

Leia finds Luke’s new cupcakes funny.

And when Luke says funny, he means that she finds it hilarious that Luke literally designed a cupcake, with a brand new recipe, inspired by a damn tattoo on a customer’s arm because they were kind of, sort of hot. No matter how many time Luke claims that there _can_ be frogs in space, and really, the green creature could easily be an _alien_ that resembles a frog, Leia just arches a brow, crosses her arms over her chest, and deadpans that it’s _just a damn frog._

“Just admit it, Luke,” she says finally, as she’s munching on the said cupcake. (Despite all her mocking, she does find the recipe delicious.) “You have a crush.”

Luke feels no such _thing_ for anyone, but there’s no convincing Leia, so he just keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he makes a poster for the new cupcake, decorates the front of the bakery accordingly, and displays the cupcakes outside. And if he hopes it’s Din every time he hears the door open, then that’s _nobody’s business_ , _Leia._

Still, his heart does stutter a beat when, at eleven p.m. a few days later, the bell rings again, welcoming Din in. Luke looks up and a bright smile spreads on his face. Din is in another band t-shirt, this time AC/DC, and he’s wearing sweatpants. Luke’s eyes find the frog tattoo on his upper arm and he smiles.

“Promptly at eleven p.m.,” he jokes, straightening up. “Why am I not surprised?”

Din huffs out a breath. “You waited for me to come in before closing shop?” Luke snorts and looks away, hoping the flush on his cheeks doesn’t give away that the answer is a resounding _yes._

“You give yourself too much credit,” he can’t help teasing. He pushes himself away from the counter. “So I gather you enjoyed the cupcakes and hot chocolate?”

Din’s face softens to a smile. “If by that you mean the one bite of a cupcake I was able to get, then yes.”

“You bought your friends some of the best cupcakes in the galaxy and they didn’t even share it with you?” Din arches a brow. A smile curls on his lips.

“You could say that.” He turns to the display. “I saw on the storefront that you have new frog cupcakes?”

Luke hopes his blush isn’t too noticeable. “ _Alien_ frogs,” he corrects, straightening his shoulders up. “From the planet Sorgan. They have poisonous tongues that can extend five feet and can jump to our heights. They are very fierce monsters and I wouldn’t take them lightly.” Luke stops, clearing his throat when he realizes he’s literally explaining what the theme of his new cupcakes is _to a grown man_ who inspired them with a _damn stupid tattoo,_ and at the end of the day, they are technically just _frogs_ no matter how many times Luke tells himself otherwise. He expects Din to judge him, but instead, a soft laugh escapes Din’s lips.

“Should I be scared that they’ll bite my hand?” he asks, hands tucked into his pockets. “Don’t want to hurt any of my friends.”

Relief washes over Luke and he finds himself returning Din’s smile. _By God_ Din has a beautiful smile, too, and it _will_ be the death of Luke.

“Don’t worry. They know how to play nice.” Luke clears his throat. “So, another six?”

“That would be nice.” Din nods and Luke stares at him for a few more seconds—his eyes are such a _warm brown_ that it should be _illegal_ —before ducking into the backroom to prepare the box. At least the cold air calms his flush a little bit, even though it doesn’t help much with his stuttering heart.

And at the last second, if he prepares a peppermint hot chocolate for Din, _just because_ he’s a good customer and definitely not at all because he’s hot, no one can judge him. It wouldn’t be the first time Luke offered a customer a drink. He does that. Like. _All the time._

(No, Leia, the last time he did it wasn’t when _another_ hot guy showed up at the bakery, and _no,_ Luke isn’t upset at all that he ended up marrying his sister instead of Luke.)

Luke appears back in the shop, six cupcakes placed nicely in a box, another one on a plate, and a cup of hot chocolate. He’s just about to ring Din up that he notices the new blue blob on Din’s bicep, next to the frog, leaning over the frog with what looks like a broken arm. The hand over the frog is holding a brown…thing with black dots, and Luke thinks that it looks kind of like a chocolate chip cookie, even though the shape is definitely _not_ circular. The arm extends to a large, blue circle with another arm raised above, and an oval shaped head with a large black mouth and eyes that look like they will pop out any second. The legs of the tattoo are small and without toes, one pointing down and the other to the right, so much so that the creature looks like it’s sitting and standing up at the same time.

“New tattoo?” Luke asks, gesturing at Din’s arm. Just as last time, a smile spreads on Din’s face. Again, he doesn’t seem bothered at all that the tattoo is very badly made—seriously, what tattoo artist doesn’t know how to _color inside the lines_ —and instead nods. “Let me guess. Cookie monster?”

“Was it more obvious this time?” Din asks, moving his arm so Luke gets a better look at the tattoo—the _tattoo,_ not the _muscles._ “The cookie gives it away, doesn’t it?”

“You mean the cookie that’s _definitely_ nothing close to circular?”

“It’s a brown blob with dark dots on it.” Luke opens his mouth to argue, but, well, Din does have a point. He laughs and shakes his head.

“I guess that’s true. Whoever drew that must be a real _artist._ ”

“Well, he’s trying his best.” Din shrugs, completely unbothered, and Luke wonders for a moment whether he’s working with a tattoo artist apprentice or something, letting him tattoo these janky drawings just so he can get used to it. If that’s the case, Luke thinks Din might want a new apprentice.

“By the way,” Luke says as he swipes Din’s credit card, “Since you apparently didn’t get to eat my delicious cupcakes last time, I got you an extra. It’s on the house.” Din opens his mouth to argue, but Luke just gently pushes the extra cupcake and the cup of hot chocolate in front of him. “I mean it. It would be a disgrace if you didn’t get to taste these ones. It’s triple chocolate and my sister says it might be one of my best recipes.”

“You don’t have to, Luke,” Din says, and the way Luke’s name rolls on his tongue sends a shiver down Luke’s spine. He waves his hand dismissively, mostly to distract from his reddening cheeks, and shrugs.

“I want to.” He turns the cupcake around, so the eyes of the frog are facing Din. “And look at him. He wants it, too. How can you just leave him behind?” Luke purses his lips and widens his eyes in an attempt to resemble the cupcake. An easy laugh rolls off of Din. He raises his hands in defeat.

“Fine. I’m taking this little guy then.” He reaches to the cupcake, and Luke isn’t quick enough to move his hand away so Din’s fingers brush his. They’re rough and calloused and warm, and it sends jolts of electricity up Luke’s arm. Hopefully, Din doesn’t notice how quickly he pulls his hand away, but Din doesn’t seem bothered at all. He offers Luke a soft smile.

“Thank you.” He hesitates, hovering in front of the counter for a while. “By the way, I think you have frosting on the corner of your lips.”

With that, Din turns around and leaves and Luke literally slams his fingers over his mouth. This time, he’s definitely too red that there’s no hiding it, and he’s glad that Din left just in time to miss that.


	3. Tinker Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's been kinda shitty, and i wasn't planning on updating this, but DAMN IT i need some fluff in my life and this is literally the only AU i'm writing that has fluff in it lmao. so. here's the new chapter. hope y'all like it!

Cookie monster can be an alien.

Yes, Leia, Luke knows he’s from Sesame Street and not space. Yes, Leia, no one who looks at him would consider him an _alien._ But he’s a _monster,_ he’s blue and he has fur and he doesn’t look like a human at all, and he would make a perfectly fine _alien_ addition to Constellation Cupcakes.

At least that’s what Luke keeps telling himself as he changes the display on the storefront, making up space adventures for the damn muppet to any kid who asks about it, and at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s sued by Sesame Street producers for what he did to their character.

Still, the new recipe seems to be popular enough that it sells out before it’s even dark, and Luke finds himself sparing a box just in case Din ends up coming in.

Din shows up, promptly at eleven p.m. again, just a few days later, in another band shirt—Ledd Zeppelin this time—a white leather jacket that he takes off and throws over his arm, and black jeans. In addition to that, though, he’s wearing glasses for the first time, and Luke definitely stares for about half a minute when he first walks in.

Din stops halfway into the shop and arches a brow. “Is there something on my face?” he asks, tone teasing, and Luke snaps out of his thoughts. He closes his mouth shut, hoping he hasn’t been drooling, and clears his throat.

“Glasses,” he blurts out and immediately wants to disappear into the backroom. “I mean you’re wearing glasses. I mean I haven’t seen you in glasses. I mean you look—I _mean_ I should probably stop talking.” Luke groans and briefly drops his face into his hands. “Can we just ignore the last minute or something?”

A soft chuckle escapes Din’s lips—which _does not_ help Luke’s predicament at all because it sounds so _pretty_ —and Luke looks up to find him in front of the counter. “I must’ve forgotten them,” he comments, but doesn’t make any moves to take them off. “I wear them for work.”

Work. _Huh._ Luke wonders briefly whether he’s a teacher or something, but quickly dismisses the thought. He doubts any school would allow their teachers to dress like Din, and besides, Din looks way too awake at eleven p.m. to be dealing with kids for eight hours a day.

“Yeah. Got that. They look”— _hot—_ “nice. On you.” Din’s lips curl into a smile and _oh fuck, Leia is right,_ Luke definitely has a crush.

He dismisses that thought immediately and instead focuses on his customer. “So, what can I get you today?”

“I saw that you have cookie monster cupcakes?” Din gestures at the storefront. “A few clients said they were good.” Is it the lighting, or is there a faint blush on Din’s cheeks? “Do you have any left? I heard they sell out quickly.”

Luke grins and chooses not to mention that he kept a box just for Din. No one needs to know _that._ “As a matter of fact, yes we do. I guess it’s your lucky day. So, a box as always?” Din’s face warms up and he nods.

A few minutes, a box of cupcakes, an extra for Din, and a cup of London fog later, Luke appears back into the shop. Din has placed his leather jacket over one of the chairs, giving Luke a good look at his arms, and Luke quickly—well, _after_ he drools a bit over the bare skin—notices the new tattoo above the cookie monster and the frog. It’s…noticeably humanoid shaped, and that’s as much as Luke can gather with just one look.

“How often do you get tattoos?” he blurts out, and once he realizes he said it out loud, quickly slams his hand over his mouth. “Oh my God, I did not mean to ask that. I just saw that you have—I mean, on your arm, there’s a new one so I thought…”

Din cuts him off with a soft laugh. “Luke, it’s fine.” He turns his arm so Luke can get a better look at the tattoo. “I just got this one two days ago. It took a while to get it right, but…” A mischievous glint appears in Din’s eyes and he glances up at Luke. “It’s a hard one to guess.”

Luke narrows his eyes and leans in to look at the tattoo more carefully, pointedly ignoring the warmth emanating from Din. And he can’t imagine in what _world_ that tattoo would look _right_.

Luke was initially correct, the tattoo is humanoid shaped. It has thin legs and arms sticking out from a bright green blob, a face like circle, and a yellow blob that Luke imagines must be hair. The eyes are just two blue dots and lips are two red lines, and at the back, there are four thin blue circles expanding from it. A laugh bursts out of Luke. “Is that Tinker Bell?” he asks. Din’s eyes brighten.

“Yeah. I think you’re the only one who got that first try.” To Luke’s dismay Din moves away, but he doesn’t bother to cover the tattoo. “My best friend thought it was Barbie after she suffered a car accident.”

“You know, I can kind of see that.” Luke shakes his head and turns back to the register, taking Din’s credit card. He almost asks Din why he’s getting these ridiculously badly drawn tattoos—he’s sure there’s a tattoo parlor across the street that he’s heard a lot of good things about—but the last thing he wants is to offend Din, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“I also made you London fog today,” he instead says, changing the topic, and gestures at the drink. “And before you ask, _no,_ I’m not letting you pay.”

“Luke—”

“Din.” Luke looks up and pointedly stares at Din. “My bakery, my rules. And my rules say that pretty guys who come in at eleven p.m. don’t pay for drinks.”

Really, Luke should’ve just kept his mouth shut. He should’ve known that _eventually_ he would say something embarrassing, as he tends to do, and his words catch up to him only when Din’s brows climb to his forehead. Luke flushes. “Please tell me I did not just say that out loud.”

For a moment, Luke is scared Din will leave, but instead an easy grin spreads on Din’s face. “So you think I’m pretty?” he asks, teasing, and Luke just wants to disappear into the floor. He ducks his chin with a groan.

“I did say that out loud,” he murmurs, earning a loud laugh from Din. Din’s hand enters his vision and takes the drink, as well as the cup of cupcakes.

“For reference,” Din says, so quietly that Luke has to look up. Din is definitely closer now, his eyes bright behind his glasses. “I think you’re pretty, too.” He offers Luke a small smile before he turns around, leaving Luke to stare at his back.

Luke collapses onto the counter once Din disappears, heart hammering in his chest, forehead pressed against his crossed arms.


	4. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i just started writing the sequel to this, which is the tattoo shop AU, and let me tell you...i am EXCITED. it'll be a fun ride :)
> 
> anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Leia thinks Tinker Bell is pushing it.

And yes, sure, Luke can see why she would think that. Tinker Bell is… _Tinker Bell._ She’s a fairy. She’s in Peter Pan. She’s pretty much located on Earth and not some alien planet, even if she’s tiny and has wings and can fly. Tinker Bell is decidedly _not_ an alien.

That doesn’t stop Luke from designing a Tinker Bell cake, creating an alternate version of Peter Pan where Peter and Tinker Bell are from an alien planet called Neverland, and turn the damn movie into a space adventure. And, _if you have to know Leia,_ the children enjoy the _damn story._

“It’s still Tinker Bell,” Leia says when he tries to explain it, mouth full of the new Tinker Bell cupcake, lips tinted lime green because of the frosting. “And you’re still hopelessly in love.”

Luke tries to argue, but when that only leads to him flushing completely red and stuttering at every other word, he gives up. Still, he does change the decorations at the storefront, and while the lime flavored Tinker Bell cupcakes aren’t as popular as the Cookie Monster ones, they easily become a hit among the adults.

At least Luke doesn’t have to keep a box for Din just in case he comes in. At least he can _pretend_ that he’s definitely not, not even a little bit, and no _Leia_ he’s not lying, in love with Din.

Din comes in, at eleven p.m. again, about a week after his last visit, wearing a short-sleeved flannel—really, Luke thought no one could make them work, but by _God_ he was wrong—and light colored jeans, wearing his glasses again as if he’s intentionally trying to tease Luke. His eyes find Luke, and an easy smile spreads on Luke’s face.

“Back again, I see,” Luke teases, straightening up. “I’m curious, do you leave work this late or something, or are you just intentionally trying to keep me up?”

Din stops in front of the counter and arches a brow. “Maybe I just want to spend some alone time with the pretty baker behind the counter. His bakery does get quite crowded during the day.” His eyes glint and Luke feels like he may just melt into a puddle right then and there under Din’s gaze. He has to clear his throat and look away—damn his light skin that his cheeks turn red _so easily_ —to gather himself.

“And I saw that you had Tinker Bell cupcakes,” Din says, thankfully taking Luke out of his thoughts. Luke looks up and smiles.

“Yeah. Uh. Lime cupcakes with sour vanilla frosting. I’m hearing that they’re pretty good. At least my sister devoured about three of them when I baked for her.”

“I’m not surprised. Though I wonder how Tinker Bell relates to a space theme.” He tilts his head, amusement shining in his eyes, and Luke realizes immediately that _shit, Din knows._ “Alien frogs, I kind of understand. Cookie Monster…can be an alien, I guess. But I’m pretty sure Tinker Bell is just a fairy.” He stops for a second. “I’m just asking so some people don’t get the wrong idea.”

Luke groans and drops his head to his hand. “Was it that obvious?” he asks, eyes flickering up to Din, afraid that he’d see judgment. Instead, Din’s face is warm.

“Not with the frogs. I was kind of suspicious after the Cookie Monster, though.” Din easily shrugs. “I think it’s sweet. And, you know, my _tattoo artist_ has been enjoying them. It’s not often someone bakes brand new cupcakes based on your designs.”

“They aren’t jealous that my cupcakes look better than their drawings?” Luke jokes without thinking, eyeing the janky tattoos on Din’s arm. His words catch up to him way too late and his eyes are blown wide. He opens his mouth to fix his mistake—God, he did _not_ just tell his kind of hot, kind of cute, and all around incredible customer that his tattoos are _bad_ —but Din just bursts into a genuine laugh, and Luke stops.

It’s probably the loudest laugh he’s heard from Din, and Luke finds that he _loves_ it. He knows he’s staring, especially when Din adjusts his glasses and his warm brown eyes meet his, but he can’t help himself. _God_ Din is beautiful and those _lips,_ curled into a wide grin, are so _pink_ and _kissable—_

“You’re not wrong,” Din says, taking Luke out of his thoughts. “I really should tell him to get better at those designs, huh?”

“That’s not…” Luke’s voice trails off because _yes, that is exactly what he meant._ He sighs. “I’m sorry. The tattoos are actually cute. I just thought…” Biting down his lip, Luke’s eyes flickers to the store window. “You know,” he starts before he can stop himself, “there is a tattoo parlor across the street. I’ve heard a lot of good things about them. If you, uh, needed a new tattoo artist.” He turns back to Din, and _no,_ he definitely did not make that offer just so Din has an excuse to come to his bakery more often. Din arches a brow and his grin widens.

“I’ll think about it,” he says, leaning against the counter. He’s close enough to Luke that if Luke just leans forward a little bit, he can feel his warmth, and this time Luke’s flush has nothing to do with embarrassment. Din turns his arm around just enough that Luke can see his new and equally badly drawn tattoo. “After the last one, I do think I might need a new artist. No one’s been able to guess this one yet, you know.”

The new tattoo is darker than the others. It looks kind of like a black blob with pointy ears eating a beige colored cookie. The eyes are two slits, and underneath the blob is a grey suit with black scratches in the background, resembling a billowing cape. On the front of the grey suit is another black and yellow shape that kind of looks like…

“Is that Batman?” Luke asks, brow arched. A grin pulls Din’s lips.

“The resemblance is striking, isn’t it?” Din jokes, and Luke huffs out a laugh. He moved back from Din, immediately missing his closeness, and ruffled his hair.

“I can _kind of_ see it, you know. He might be improving.” He offers Din a shy smile. “Tinker Bell looked like a butch wrestler with a bad taste in colors. At least this one has the…general shape of Batman.” Din mirrors Luke’s smile and softly brushes over the tattoo.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that,” he says, voice light and happy.

After a box of Tinker Bell cupcakes, an extra for Din, and a cup of Aunt Beru’s signature pink drink— _yes,_ theirs is much better than Starbucks’s, thank you _very much_ —Luke rings Din up and hands him everything. Din hovers in front of the register for a moment and meets Luke’s eyes.

“You know,” he muses, the corners of his lips curling up. “I wonder how you’ll incorporate Batman into your space theme.”

Luke’s eyes narrow. “Oh, don’t underestimate me, mister. My baking skills are _unmatched._ ”

Din’s only response is a laugh, and the sound rings in Luke’s ears long after Din leaves.


	5. Grogu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> sorry this took me a while, i wanted to get a headstart on the sequel (tattooshop AU) before i posted this so i won't have to make you guys wait for long. anyway, we're almost at the end! hope you like this chapter!

Leia straight up laughs at Luke’s face when he shows her the designs for the new Batman cupcake.

“Batman goes to space in the comics,” Luke tries to say. Nope. “His _best friend_ is an alien.” Also, no. “He kind of looks like an alien, you know, if you ignore that he’s wearing a suit.” Leia just sighs, crosses her arms, and pushes the design back to Luke.

“Or you just want to get in Din’s pants and hope that cupcakes will get you there.”

Luke doesn’t really have a counter argument for that. Still, kids and parents alike love Luke’s Batman decorations and cupcakes, and Luke even starts making up adventures for Batman where he goes to space, decorating the black frosting on each cupcake with a different planet. No matter what Leia says, the cupcakes are a huge success.

Which is why Luke thinks it’s a shame that Din doesn’t come in for over a week.

At some point, he thinks Din must’ve figured out Luke’s feelings for him. Luke knows he’s not been good at hiding it—it’s not like he can control his _flush._ And yes, the cupcakes might’ve been a tad too obvious, but Luke really hoped that Din liked them. Still, every night that Din doesn’t come—and _no,_ Din is not the only reason Luke keeps the shop open until _midnight_ —Luke loses his hope bit by bit.

It’s the night he expects Din to come in the least that the door opens promptly at 11:03 p.m. All day it’s been pouring rain and Luke didn’t get a lot of customers, which didn’t really help with his mood in the first place, and the only reason the shop is still open is because, for once, Luke just doesn’t want to step outside in the rain.

He lifts his head from where he laid it onto the counter, not even thinking it might be Din, and comes to a complete stop when Din’s familiar figure steps in.

Luke’s mouth drops open.

Din is soaking wet, which is…not surprising. His messy curls are somewhat flattened with water, dripping water all over his face and clothes. Droplets cling to his lashes and stubble and the water makes his lips look even fuller and redder. Luke’s eyes travel down and _oh god,_ Din is wearing a thin white t-shirt that pretty much turned transparent with water, and it leaves nothing to imagination. Luke can easily see Din’s chest and the outline of his abs— _abs._ Din has _abs_ —and Luke is pretty sure he’s drooling by the time Din shakes his head and steps closer to the counter. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are shy.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” he says softly, looking back at the trail of water behind him. “I forgot to bring an umbrella.”

The last thing Luke cares about at that moment is the _mess._ He blinks, forcing himself to think and _not stare at Din’s abs goddammit_ , and manages to open his mouth.

“It’s fine.” His voice is too thin and his cheeks are flaming, and Luke is sure he must look a sight, with his messy hair and reddened face. “I mean, just a bit of water. Not a problem…at all.” His eyes travel down to Din’s chest again and _really,_ Luke should just close his eyes at this point.

Instead, he finds himself biting his lips, eyes following the outline of Din’s abs, and his eyes snap up only when he hears a soft laugh from Din. Din pulls at his t-shirt, which only smooths out the wrinkles and sticks it even _closer_ to Din’s skin, and Luke thinks he might have a heatstroke then and there.

“Like what you see?” Din mumbles, and Luke’s eyes snap to his face.

“What?” Din chuckles, and Luke realizes that yes, Din definitely noticed that he’s been staring. He slams his hands on his cheeks, hoping that his cold fingers will get rid of his flush, and presses his lips together. “I wasn’t staring,” he blurts out, and his voice is so thin that Din is immediately able to see through him. Din laughs again, and Luke wonders whether he can just _disappear behind the counter._

“Sure,” Din murmurs, resting his hip against the counter, and the warmth emanating from him reaches Luke. Seriously, the guy is like a heater or something, if he’s warm even when he’s soaking wet. Now that Din is closer, it’s also infinitely harder for Luke to _look away_ from his chest, the toned muscles, the—

“You have a tattoo on your chest?” Luke blurts out, moving his hands away from his face. He snaps his eyes up when Din chuckles, a brow arched.

“Thought you weren’t staring?” Din asks, and Luke realizes his mistake. _Shit._

“Uh. I mean. I wasn’t. It’s just kind of _obvious.”_ And when Luke says _obvious,_ what he really means is that it’s faint under the white of the t-shirt, so you really need to look closely to be able to notice it. Din doesn’t comment on it, though, and instead—

Luke’s eyes widen when Din pushes the sleeve of his t-shirt enough that he can pull the collar down and reveal the tattoo. Luke’s eyes are stuck on his shoulder for a moment— _bare shoulder,_ Din’s shoulder is _bare—_ before he moves to his chest, to the tattoo right above Din’s heart.

It looks like the drawing of a young, brunette boy with incredible green eyes and an adult figure with curly hair, brown eyes, and…

“Is that…” Luke murmurs, leaning down to get a closer look. “Is that _you?”_ he asks, fingers aching to brush the tattoo, and Luke would’ve done it too if that didn’t breach about fifty boundaries. His eyes flicker to Din’s face to find a soft smile.

“Yeah. With my son.” He stops for a second. “He drew it.” 

Luke looks back to the tattoo. “Oh,” he murmurs, a small smile spreading on his face. “That’s sweet of you. Uh, you know. To get your son’s drawing tattooed.” His eyes meet Din’s again, and from the way Din arches his brow, Luke knows he must’ve missed something. He’s just about to frown and ask what’s wrong when his eyes fall on Din’s other tattoos.

Oh. _Oh._ All of Din’s tattoos… They’re not _badly drawn tattoos_ by a shitty designer who apparently doesn’t know what any of those creatures look like. They’re _drawings_ made by a little kid, Din’s _son,_ and Din’s just gotten tattoos of them.

In hindsight, it seems so obvious that Luke drops his head into his hands. “I’m so stupid,” he says, voice muffled through his hands. Din laughs, and a second later, Luke feels gentle fingers wrap around his wrists. Din pulls Luke’s hands away from his face, fingers wet but somehow still _warm_ and Luke is sure Din must be able to feel his pounding heart. He looks up to find Din watching him with a smile.

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out,” he says and drops Luke’s hands onto the counter but doesn’t let go. Luke groans and shuts his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he says genuinely, trying not to focus too much on Din’s thumbs brushing his inner wrists. “I don’t even know what I was thinking. It was right in front of me, and I _missed it_ by a _mile.”_ Luke’s eyes flicker to the tattoos and now that he knows it’s drawings from Din’s _son,_ their meaning changes completely. Luke thinks of Din bringing the drawings to a tattoo parlor, shyly asking whether they can replicate them, maybe a little kid at his hip—

He stops himself there. As if he needed more reasons to fall in love with Din, he has a _kid_ he loves so much that he’s getting tattoos for _him._ He looks back at Din to find warm eyes watching him. “You have an amazing tattoo designer,” he says shyly, earning a smile from Din. He lets Luke’s hands go—to Luke’s dismay—and leans back on the counter.

“Grogu’s pretty much all I have,” he confesses, adjusting the sleeve of his t-shirt and looking down at his tattoos. “And he’s growing up so fast. I just wanted to keep a part of his childhood with me.”

The corners of Luke’s lips curl up. _God,_ after learning that, Luke knows he never stood a chance. He’s head over heels for Din. “That’s really sweet. I’m sure Grogu must love your tattoos.”

“He always tries to draw stuff on them,” Din chuckles, eyes turning back to Luke. “He also loves your cupcakes, by the way. He thinks you’ve been making them specifically for him, with the, uh, drawings and all.” Din’s eyes are glinting in a way Luke’s never seen before, and Luke has to bite back a sigh. “So. Uh. Thank you for that,” Din says shyly, cheeks dusted slightly pink. “I know that wasn’t why you designed them, but it meant a lot to us.”

A wide smile spreads on Luke’s face and he has to stop himself from swooning. “That’s, like, the best compliment you can give to a baker,” he says, eyes flickering to Din’s tattoos again. “So I’m assuming you’re here to get the Batman cupcakes?” Din nods, eyes grateful, and Luke gives him a wide grin before he disappears in the backroom.

Less than five minutes later he’s out with a warm cup of “Constellation Latte”, as Luke likes to call it, and a box of cupcakes. He, as always, drops an extra in front of Din, with the latte, but when Din tries to hand him his credit card he stops him. “No. It’s all on the house.”

Din frowns. “Luke, I can’t.”

“I insist.” He gently pushes the cupcakes and the tea in front of Din. “Your son was my inspiration for these. I should really be paying him royalties, you know.” Din gives him a blank look, and Luke laughs. “Really, Din. It’s fine. Just take it. You’re already soaking wet; at least let me do this for you.”

Din still seems hesitant, but he finally takes the box. His eyes flicker up to Luke. “Let me pay you back another way,” he blurts out, and Luke arches a brow. “You don’t have any tattoos, right?”

Luke thinks about the needles, thinks about how people always talk about how painful getting a tattoo is, and he gulps. “Uh. No?” he says, hoping he doesn’t look as pale as he feels. Din offers him a small smile.

“I can design you one. If you wanted.” He shifts from one leg to another, and then gestures outside. “The tattoo parlor across the street. You can come in and we can figure something out. On the house.”

Luke stares for a few seconds, mouth dropped open. “You _own_ a tattoo parlor?” he asks, and Din smiles shyly.

“You did say we had a good reputation,” he shrugs, and yes, Luke does remember saying that. He snaps his mouth shut and groans.

“God, I’m so fucking _stupid,”_ he murmurs, rubbing his forehead. “Don’t tell me you were the one that made those tattoos, too.” If the answer is yes, Luke might just as well _die,_ having insulted Din’s _own work._ Din just laughs and shakes his head.

“Unfortunately, no. Tattooing your biceps isn’t that easy.” He stops for a second, eyes searching Luke. “But we can start with something small, if you wanted. There are some places that don’t hurt as much.”

Luke stares at Din, and a part of him is terrified of the idea of getting those needles anywhere close to his body, but Din looks so hopeful that he finds himself nodding. The brown eyes brighten.

“It’s not going to hurt a lot, right?” Luke blurts out, cheeks flaming red, and Din just smiles. He briefly places the box back on the counter and his fingers brush the back of Luke’s hand, taking his breath away.

“I can make sure it won’t,” he promises, voice husky, and Luke thinks about Din’s warm hands on him, rubbing his skin to distract him from the tattoo, and yes, he can imagine how Din might make sure of that. He gulps and nods.

“Okay. I’ll… Uh, I’ll think about it.” Din smiles.

“Good.” His thumb brushes Luke’s hand one last time before he moves away. “Come in anytime.”

“Will do.” Luke awkwardly waves, watching Din walk out, and the moment the door is closed, he collapses onto the counter with a sigh.

“You were right, Leia,” he murmurs to his hands, even though he will never admit it to Leia’s face. “I’m _so in love.”_


	6. Twin Suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. here it is. the ending........or is it?
> 
> well, as i promised, there will be a sequel to this. i'm currently four chapters into it so i should start posting it soon. one thing though. it'll be. uh. _explicit_. so take that as you will.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

Luke’s eyes fall onto the tattoo shop whenever he steps outside the bakery for the next few days.

Now that he knows Din works there, the place becomes even more fascinating to him. The storefront, like many on the street, is black, but there’s something so enticing about it—and no, _Leia,_ Luke doesn’t say that just because his _crush_ works there. The sign of the store— _Razor Crest—_ is lined with red, and the name is written in such a way that it looks like it’s dripping with blood. Tattoo designs are placed haphazardly on the window, and some of them are so pretty and detailed that Luke can imagine it would’ve taken forever to make them.

Whenever he looks at those tattoos, looks at the incredible attention to detail, Luke feels even more embarrassed that he thought Din’s tattoos were just _horribly_ made. He’s pretty sure if he ever looks at Grogu’s drawings, it would look exactly the same as the tattoos—haphazard, janky and all.

Luke is tempted to go in whenever his eyes flicker to the tattoo shop—which is, well, every single time he’s outside. The only thing keeping him from doing it is that he wants to bake something special for Din and his son, and he hasn’t quite figured out what flavor he wants to make it in yet.

And yes _, Leia,_ that _is_ the only reason. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Luke is _terrified_ of getting a tattoo, and he doesn’t think crying in front of Din would leave a good impression. He wants to _date_ the guy, damn it, and the last thing he needs is for Din to think he’s like a whiny teenager. Besides, he hasn’t even _figured out_ what tattoo he wants to get.

“It’s twin suns,” Leia deadpans when Luke uses that excuse. “You’ve been talking about getting that tattooed for years.” And, well, Leia might have a _point,_ but an idea is not a _design._

“He said he would design it for you,” Leia counters that one, and really, Luke thinks he should stop going to her about his problems. She hasn’t been helpful _once._

It’s about a week after Din’s last visit that Luke finds himself going to the tattoo shop, at around seven p.m., leaving the bakery to his coworkers for once. He’s gotten to the habit of taking night shifts—no, not _just_ because of Din, thank you very much _Leia,_ Luke is not _that_ desperate—but the tattoo shop is usually busy during the day, and, well…

He thinks Din had a point a couple of weeks ago when he said he wanted to spend some alone time with Luke. If Luke is going there for a tattoo, he wants it to be as empty as possible.

Balancing the box of cupcakes under one arm Luke timidly opens the door, eyes flickering around the place. The tattoo shop is dim, with only two lights illuminating the room. Pictures of tattoos cover the walls, just like the outer window, and Luke sees a multiple monitor setup in one corner, behind several iPads. Luke approaches the setup and briefly, his eyes flicker to the pictures above them. Well, not tattoo pictures, but _drawings,_ really, and Luke immediately recognizes them.

It’s Grogu’s drawings.

Looking at these now, Luke feels so stupid that he _ever_ thought Din’s tattoo artist was bad. The drawings exactly resemble Din’s tattoos, to the littlest lines and colors outside the boundaries, and a smile flickers on Luke’s face. There are many more of Grogu’s drawings on the wall than the tattoos, and Luke briefly wonders whether Din got them tattooed somewhere other than his arm.

And promptly blushes when he thinks about _where_ he might’ve gotten those tattoos. Of course, with his luck, that is the exact moment Din decides to come out of the backroom.

“Looks familiar?” Din’s soft voice interrupts Luke’s thoughts and Luke spins around, finding Din by the back door, leaning against the wall. He’s wearing his signature leather jacket and a band shirt, and Luke thinks it might be his favorite style after all, even though his closet is mostly filled with bright flannels and pastel t-shirts. A smile finds its way to Luke’s face.

“The resemblance is striking,” Luke says, eyes flickering to Din’s arm, where he knows the tattoos are. “Which does still make me feel kind of stupid, but…” That earns a laugh from Din.

“Luke, it’s fine. It was more amusing than anything, to watch you try to make sense of the tattoos.”

“Right. Yeah. I’m glad you find it funny.” His grip around the cupcake box tightens. “Just so you know, I’m usually not that stupid.” _As if,_ he hears Leia’s voice in his head and quickly shuts it up. “I was just kind of distracted. With, uh…” _Your face._ Luke flushes at the thought and bites his lip. “With stuff.”

_“Stuff?”_ Din steps closer to Luke, enough that Luke can feel his warmth, and Luke tries to shuffle back but he’s stuck between the table and Din. Soon enough Din’s hovering over him and Luke’s heart is hammering so fast that he thinks he might pass out, but Din just smiles. “As far as I remember, the bakery was completely empty whenever I showed up. What could’ve gotten you so distracted, Luke?” Din lowers his voice enough that it sounds husky and Luke shivers, desperately holding onto the table to keep himself straight. He looks up at Din to find him amused. Damn it that bastard knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Luke.

Luke narrows his eyes. “You’re giving yourself too much credit,” he manages to choke out, even though he knows his lie is obvious. Din chuckles and instead of saying anything he leans in, brushing Luke’s hair away from his temple with calloused fingers, and presses his lips there softly. Luke’s eyes flutter close and he lets out a shaky sigh, leaning into Din’s touch.

“Am I?” Din murmurs, his breath warm against Luke’s skin. Luke flickers his eyes open to find Din’s brown eyes, waiting for Luke to say something. Dumbly, Luke realizes he must’ve asked a question.

“Yes?” he murmurs, the only thing he can think of, and Din laughs again. To Luke’s dismay he moves away, fingers leaving Luke’s cheek, and Luke has to bite back a whine. He presses his hips to the table behind him so he doesn’t just chase Din’s touch. His eyes flicker to Din, who sits down in front of the monitors. “Please tell me I didn’t just agree to something weird,” he blurts out. Din’s warm eyes flicker to him and he just smiles.

“You mean a tattoo on your hips?” Din asks, and _now_ Luke imagines lying down in front of Din, without pants, Din’s fingers on his bare skin—Luke has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself.

“Doesn’t that hurt a lot?” he blurts out because if he doesn’t focus on pain, he’ll ask Din to kiss him right then and there, and _that_ he can’t have. Din just grins.

“A little bit. But I can make sure you’re _distracted enough,_ if you want that.” He looks at Luke through his lashes, and by _God_ Din will be the death of him.

“Uh,” he blurts out, grasping the box of cupcakes tightly so he doesn’t just blurt out an enthusiastic _yes._ “No. I’m… Uh, I’m good.” He sees Din open his mouth and as a distraction, he quickly plops down the cupcakes next to him. “I brought you cupcakes. By the way. Special cupcakes. For you.”

_That_ at least stops Din on his tracks. His eyes soften. “You didn’t have to, Luke.” Luke just snorts and waves his hand dismissively.

“I looked up how much tattoos cost, you know, and they’re _definitely_ worth more than two boxes of cupcakes. So…” He gently nudges the box closer to Din. “It’s yours. On the house. Don’t _even_ think about paying for it.”

Din stops right as he was reaching for his wallet and looks up at Luke. His eyes are almost unreadable, but Luke can see the gratitude behind them, and happiness, and maybe even a hint of anger that Luke’s not letting him pay. “The cupcakes are worth more than you think,” he says softly. Luke feels butterflies flutter in his stomach and a smile tugs at his lips.

“Well, I think you’ll like these ones, then.” He gestures at the box. Din arches a brow and as he pulls the lid open, Luke holds his breath.

These cupcakes, admittedly, were a little bit risky, even for Luke. They aren’t anything he can display in his store, or even sell in any way. They’re for Din and only Din, and he knows that it’ll be painfully obvious once Din looks at the design. He just hopes Din won’t think it’s too much or too soon.

The cupcakes depict the tattoo on Din’s chest, of him and his son. Luke intricately designed all of the cakes and added small details, whether it’s a cookie monster plush in Grogu’s arms, Tinker Bell on Din’s shoulder, or a frog resting on Grogu’s head. The moment Din’s eyes fall on them he freezes, letting the lid go absentmindedly.

“I hope it isn’t too much,” Luke murmurs, playing with the sleeves of his flannel. “You know, I made a habit of designing cupcakes based on your tattoos, and I couldn’t skip this one.” He ducks his chin, trying to catch Din’s eyes, but Din seems to be frozen.

“Luke,” he whispers, voice choked with tears, and once he finally looks up, his eyes are glistening. “You made these for us?” Despite Din’s tears, Luke finds himself smiling.

“I’m not planning on selling them, if you were wondering. Drawing all of those shapes and colors take a while. But I just… I wanted you guys to have something special. Something for just the two of you. If that’s… If that’s okay.”

For a moment, Din is silent, turning back to the cupcakes. Luke briefly fears that Din will just throw them away, but instead he stands up and in a second, Luke finds himself in Din’s arms. Din moves his hand to Luke’s hair, pressing Luke’s face to the crook of his neck, and Luke melts in his embrace.

“Oh,” he says, fingers curling around Din’s jacket. “So I guess it’s okay?”

That earns a small laugh from Din. “Luke,” he murmurs, pulling back just enough to look at Luke’s face. “They’re _priceless._ ” His voice is still choked with tears, but Luke can easily tell that Din means the words, and he feels like if he melts in a puddle right now and dies he’ll be happy. “You just raised the bar too high. How am I supposed to design a tattoo that compares to that?”

Luke offers him a shy smile. “I think you’ll figure it out.” Din snorts in disbelief but doesn’t argue. Instead, he pulls back—no, Luke definitely doesn’t _feel_ cold in his absence—and turns to his iPad, opening up a drawing.

“I actually was trying to design something,” he admits, voice soft. Luke arches a brow, looking at the screen over Din’s shoulder. “Some of my clients were talking about what the twin suns mean. And, uh… I was kind of inspired.” Din clicks on one of the designs and pulls back. “It’s for you and your family.”

Luke didn’t even need that explanation when his eyes fall on the design. It’s a minimalist replica of the mural, with the small house on the left corner and sand dunes on the lower part. The suns shine above the house, but instead of a bare surface, a girl and a boy are depicted on them, and even without context Luke can tell that it’s him and Leia. Leia’s design needs small tweaks, but Luke’s face is discernible, even though it’s just a line art. Luke looks down, and underneath the suns, right next to the house, are silhouettes of two people, a man and a pregnant woman, looking up.

Luke doesn’t think he’s even breathing as he looks at the drawing. “We can tweak the small details if you want,” Din says when Luke stays silent, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. “Or design something else entirely. I just thought you might—”

“Din, it’s perfect,” Luke whispers, finally tearing his eyes away from the design. He never even _thought_ about getting a tattoo before Din, thinking it was too permanent, but looking at it now… Luke _wants it._ He wants that tattoo. “You designed it just for me? Even though you didn’t know I would even come?”

Warmth fills Din’s eyes. “I was hopeful,” he says simply with a shrug. His hand comes up, brushing Luke’s wrist and moving up a little bit. Luke pretty much stops breathing when Din’s fingers circle his arm. “And I was thinking we could get it done here. It doesn’t hurt a lot compared to other places, and it would be a good start.” His eyes find Luke’s. “What do you think?”

Luke lets out a shaky breath and smiles. “That sounds good.” 


End file.
